wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Fusilai
The Fusilai are Gara's signature throwing knives, featuring high damage, high critical and status chance, and high reload speed, but with poor fire rate and low magazine. The Alternate Fire is a semi-automatic fire that throws three knives horizontally with increased status chance, but with significantly lower critical chance and fire rate, as well as being unsilenced. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Fifth highest base damage of all throwing-type secondaries, behind the Talons, Pox, Castanas, and Sancti Castanas. **High and good damage – effective against health and armor. **Only throwing-type secondary in the game that primarily focuses on damage. *Primary fire has the third highest critical chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Spira and Spira Prime. *Primary fire has the second highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Pox, and alt-fire has the highest status chance of all throwing-type secondaries. **Alt-fire can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and , making every knife proc. *Primary fire is silent. *Alt-fire consists of throwing three knives in a large horizontal spread, good for covering groups of enemies. *Very high reload speed. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Capable of using the thrown-exclusive mod . Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against shields. **Does not benefit from mods that increase damage. *Projectiles have travel time and travel in an arc, making it hard to hit at longer ranges and achieve headshots. *Alt-fire has extremely low critical chance. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, alt-fire's listed status chance is the base chance per throw that at least one knife will proc a status; the actual base status chance per knife is ~14.27%. *Only throwing-type secondary with an "Alarming" noise level in its alt-fire. *Primary fire has the third lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Pox and Spira. *Alt-fire has the lowest fire rate of all throwing-type secondaries. *Third smallest magazine size of all throwing-type secondaries, behind Pox/Talons and Castanas/Sancti Castanas. Notes *The Fusilai's alternate fire instantly fires a horizontal spread of three knives, costing three ammo. The knives have the same base damage as the primary fire but have decreased status chance (14.27%), reduced rate of fire (1.5), and drastically reduced critical chance (3%), as well as having an alarming noise level. **Although the Arsenal display indicates a status chance of 37%, this is actually the odds of at least one knife proccing a status effect; the actual per-knife status chance is much lower than the primary fire's, which is why status chance mods appear to be less effective than they should be on this fire mode. **The alternate fire cannot be used if the magazine has less than 3 ammo remaining. ***Despite being labeled as Semi-Auto, it will re-fire as long as the secondary fire button is held and 3 or more rounds are left in the magazine (only two consecutive shots allowed at default magazine size.) **Despite the alt-fire being unsilenced, it does not uncloak Ivara's Prowl. *The knives will, similar to arrows and bolts, stick to walls and enemies and disappear after a short time. Tips *The weapon's high status chance and high innate damage makes builds effective. *Despite lacking any damage, the weapon's ineffectiveness towards shields can be bypassed with the weapon's affinity towards and / procs. Trivia *The Fusilai was first revealed during Warframe Partners Shul's and InexpensiveGamer's Twitch stream on October 4, 2017. *The Fusilai is the only throwing knife to have an animated projectile, spinning vertically as it flies. Media Weapon_GlassKunai.jpg Fusilai Throwing Knives Review (Best Throwing Knives?) Patch History *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Fusilai) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7. *Ammo pool decreased to 72. *Fixed an issue where Fusilai would sometimes reload very slowly. *Introduced. }} Last updated: es:Fusilai Category:Update 22 Category:Thrown Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons